


Kitchen Counselor

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, Lawyer Jared, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jared is away on a business trip, Jensen resorts to the mundane act of cleaning in order to keep his mind occupied. Things get a little steamy in the kitchen when Jared arrives home early to find Jensen scrubbing away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> No ownership of Jared or Jensen. Because if I did, I wouldn't just be writing this scene. I'd be directing it. :)

No matter how hard Jensen scrubbed, the pot would just not get clean. He dropped the scratcher back into the water, heaving a sigh of frustration. Okay. So maybe the pot was already clean. But Jensen would do anything to keep from returning to the cold, lonely King-sized bed that sat in the bedroom. He looked down at the two dogs that were stretched out on the floor by his feet. Reaching down, he scratched each one behind the ear. “I know. I miss him too.”

Straightening up, Jensen glanced at the clock. 3:22. In the morning. He was crazy. And wide awake. And currently scrubbing the entire kitchen. Which wouldn’t be happening if Jared was home. If Jared were home, Jensen would currently be curled up with his own personal heater, in their bed, enjoying a good night’s sleep. However, Jared had had a business trip to oversee some company merger. Jensen was very proud of his husband, a lawyer who was working hard to make partner in the firm where he worked, but he missed Jared on occasions like these. Finding himself unable to sleep alone, Jensen had decided that their house needed a thorough cleaning. The living room and their master bathroom had sparkled before he had made his way to the kitchen. He pulled himself out of his musings and returned to scrubbing the pot in the sink when he heard a low chuckle behind him. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?”

Grabbing a knife that was laying on the counter, Jensen turned around quickly, only to see Jared standing in the doorway, holding his hands out in front of him. His hair looked a little rumpled and his tie was loosened around his neck. “Whoa. Easy there, tiger. Don’t do anything that you’ll regret in the morning.” Jared glanced down at his watch, “Or at least, later today.”

The dogs jumped up from their rooted spot at Jensen’s feet and bounded over to their other owner, barking happily as Jared leaned over to rub them both down. Jensen blinked his eyes. “Jay?”

Laughing, Jared stood up and made his way over to Jensen. “I’m real Jen. You don’t need to run any monster tests on me like they do on that crazy show that you always watch.” Jared stood directly in front of Jensen, placing his arms on either side of his waist, pushing him against the counter. 

Jensen smiled and leaned up to place a quick kiss on Jared’s lips. “It’s not a crazy show. And I’m just surprised is all. I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another two days.”

Jared moaned softly at the slight touch of Jensen’s lips against his own. “Nah. I missed you too much. And besides, if I had left you for a whole two more days, you would have probably scrubbed your fingers away by then.” Jared picked up Jensen’s hand and looked at it closely before shaking his head and began placing a gentle kiss on each fingertip. 

Jensen groaned as he felt the soft lips on his fingers. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad your back babe. I miss you too much when you’re gone. We….. Seriously Jay. You gotta stop doing that. We miss out on quality time we could be spending doing other things.” Jared slowly sucked Jensen’s finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thin digit. 

Jared looked up from his ministrations on Jensen’s finger. “Any suggestions on what those other things could be?” 

Reaching his hand up to run through Jared’s long hair, tugging slightly to bring Jared down to his level, Jensen moved his head closer until their lips were a breath apart. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” Pushing forward that last inch, Jensen slowly mashed his lips up against Jared’s, moaning softly as he felt the spark hit him, causing his blood to flow south. Jared cradled Jensen’s head in his large hands, slowly sliding his long fingers back through the man’s short spikes. Jensen slid his tongue out, running it along the seam of Jared’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Jared groaned, his mouth parting to allow Jensen entrance. Jensen plunged his tongue into Jared’s mouth, running the muscle along the taller man’s teeth. Pulling back slowly, he bit down gently on Jared’s bottom lip, smirking at the groan that was wrenched from his lover. 

Jared pushed Jensen back slightly, picking at the bottom of his t-shirt. “Get this off. Now, please.” He rolled the shirt up, slowly exposing Jensen’s muscular chest. As the fabric inched above his upper chest, Jared leaned forward to slowly circle his tongue around Jensen’s nipple, smiling at the groan that the action dragged out of the shorter man. He quickly gave the other nipple the other treatment before pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. He gingerly ran his fingers down to Jensen’s wrists, pinning the man’s arms at his side as he moved in for another kiss. 

Jensen pulled back, grabbing at Jared’s tie. “You. I can’t be the only one showing skin here. Get naked.” He slowly untied the tie all of the way before pulling it around Jared’s neck. Reaching up, Jensen began to undo the buttons, his fingers making quick work of the fabric separating him from skin-on-skin contact with his husband. Sliding the shirt down the long arms, Jensen pushed it all the way off, taking a moment to appreciate the large expanse of muscle and chest that was in front of him, before feeling Jared move toward him once again as their lips met. So caught up in the kiss, Jensen did not notice Jared’s hands sliding down his body and curling tightly around his thighs. Jared suddenly lifted and Jensen felt himself sliding up on to the counter. “Jay? What are you…”

Jared quieted Jensen with a soft kiss. “Shh. I just want to show you how much I missed you. Let me.” Slipping his fingers into the waist band of Jensen’s pajama pants, Jared slowly shifted them down, alternately tugging on each side until they were down to Jensen’s ankle and the other man was able to kick them off. Jared placed a hand on each of Jensen’s knees, slowly spreading his legs as he gently kissed down Jensen’s chest. Jensen felt his head fall back and hit the cabinet as his free hand moved forward to wrap around the back of Jared’s head. He sighed as he felt Jared move lower and breathe over the head of his erect member. 

“Oh God, Jay. Don’t tease.” 

Jared chuckled as he nosed even lower. “Patience, Mr. Padalecki. You know I’ll take good care of you.” Jared slowly ran his tongue between Jensen’s balls, moving the muscle slowly upwards until he reached the head of his penis. He slowly sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, feeling Jensen wither underneath him. Feeling Jensen try to buck his hips up into his mouth, Jared pushed down on his legs, growling slightly. “Jen. Let me.” 

Jensen shivered as he heard Jared. Feeling his erection harden even more, he settled his hips on the counter, content to watch Jared. Jared’s large fingers curled loosely around the base of Jensen’s cock and slowly stroked upward as Jared continued the small licks and nips to the head of his penis. Jared reached down with his free hand to slowly rub himself through his pants, moaning at the slight feel of friction. The moan caused added vibrations around the head of Jensen’s dick and the man on the counter gasped as he felt his balls began to draw up. “Jay, please. I’m gonna cum. Need to….”

“No,” Jared growled, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of Jensen’s cock. “You’re not coming until I’m inside of you.” Jared paused, leaving his fingers in place until Jensen calmed down. Once Jensen was off of the edge, Jared slowly removed his fingers. Standing up, he moved forward to kiss Jensen again before pulling back to whisper in his ear. “I want you on your hands and knees on the counter.” Smirking at Jensen’s confused, lustful expression, Jared continued. “I want to watch you open yourself up for me.”

Blushing, Jensen quickly drew his legs up onto the counter. Jared reached out to grab his hips, helping his husband to turn himself around. He gripped Jensen’s arm tightly as the man slipped slightly as he positioned himself on his knees on the marble countertop. Jensen glanced back toward Jared, his blush growing at the look of pure lust on his husband’s face. Lowering his head, Jensen closed his eyes. Pushing two of his fingers inside his mouth, Jensen slipped his tongue around the digits, lathering them copiously before removing them. “What do you want from me? Tell me what to do, Jay.” 

Jared’s eyes widened at Jensen’s plea. Breathing out a slight moan, Jared moved closer, his hand moving out to slowly caress down the curve of Jensen’s ass. “I want you to place your hands back here and pull yourself apart. I want to watch as you slip your fingers inside your hole.” He paused at Jensen’s moan. “And stretch yourself open so that you can take me.”

Jensen slowly moved his hands to his backside, his head tilting forward to rest on the countertop. Jared watched as his husband’s long fingers grasped his own skin tightly, pulling the two cheeks apart, exposing the small, furled, muscular hole. Jared licked his lips as Jensen’s finger slowly circled around the rim of the hole before dipping in slowly. Jensen arched his back and let out a breathy gasp as he felt the finger slide into his body, beginning to stretch the muscle. 

Jared moved around the island, situating his body closer to Jensen’s head. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck. Brushing his lips over Jensen’s ear, Jared whispered, “Slide both fingers in Jen. I want to hear you when you find that special spot.”   
Jensen moaned at the words, quickly sliding both fingers in to scissor himself open. His back arched even more as the digits moved deeper, working hard to open the tight muscle. Jared moved down, slanting his lips over Jensen’s as the man finally found his prostrate.

“Oh! Jay! Please babe…… ugh…….” Jensen panted, the sweat beginning to drip down his face as his fingers began to move faster. 

Jared captured Jensen’s lips in a kiss and then pulled back, cupping his face in his hands. “Tell me what you need, Jen.”

Jensen lifted his head, looking into his husband’s lust-blown eyes. “I need you Jay. Please. I need you inside of me.”

Jared quickly moved back around the island until he was standing behind Jensen. Grabbing Jensen by the ankles, Jared pulled him back. Jensen yelped as he felt his body slide across the island and Jared’s hands guided him down. As soon as Jensen’s feet hit the floor, Jared was pressed flesh up against his back. Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s chest, Jared quickly fumbled with his own pants, pushing them and his boxers down and freeing his raging erection. Jared shivered as he felt the cold air hit his hard member. Stepping impossibly closer, he rubbed the head of his penis along the crack of Jensen’s ass, reveling in the mewling sounds escaping from Jensen’s mouth. 

“Please, Jay.” Jensen grunted as he tried to push back onto Jared. “Get that damn thing inside of me.”

With Jensen’s whispered plea, Jared pushed himself quickly into his husband, inching forward until he completely bottomed out. Jensen’s fingers scratched against the counter, trying to hold himself as he felt Jared push all of the way into him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, and give Jensen time to adjust, Jared pushed the hair out his face before slowly drawing himself out before thrusting back in. As he thrust forward, Jared felt Jensen push his body back, trying to match Jared’s actions. 

“Harder, Jay. Please!”

Feeling Jensen clench tightly around him, Jared pulled back before thrusting forward hard. As Jensen moaned, Jared increased his thrusts, pushing himself as far into Jensen’s body as he could manage. As both men felt their releases nearing, Jared reached forward, sliding his hand on top of Jensen’s as it lay on the counter. 

“Jay! I’m gonna cum. Please, Jay….. Right there!” Their fingers entangled together, Jared moved his free hand around to grasp Jensen’s dick and quickly stroke upwards. Jensen cried out his release after several strokes. As Jared felt Jensen clench him tightly, he thrust forward one more time, his own powerful release escaping him. Jensen smiled as he felt Jared shoot his come deep inside of him, his head falling forward to rest on the counter. Jared felt himself drape over Jensen’s back as his energy left him. “God, I love you. Maybe I should interrupt your cleaning more often.” 

Jensen smiled. “I love you too. And I could definitely be okay with that.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After showering, Jensen burrowed himself into Jared’s chest as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. “See? The bed is just way more comfortable when there are two people in it.”

Jared chuckled, the vibration moving through Jensen and causing a warmth to fill his body. The early morning sun broke through the window and gleamed off of the titanium band that encircled Jared’s finger. He smiled, thinking about Jensen’s matching band. The taller man tightened his hold, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Jensen’s head. “You just freeze when I’m not here to keep you warm.”

Jensen pouted. “I’m innocent until proven guilty on that one. Now, sleep.” He slowly stroked his fingers up and down Jared’s chest. “You never did tell me why you came home so early.”

Jared smiled to himself. “Well the meeting wasn’t just about some merger. After we got that out of the way, the board decided that the newest partner didn’t need to stay.” 

There was a short silence as Jared waited for his announcement to sink in. Suddenly Jensen sat up. “Did you say partner?”

“I did.”

Jensen’s face broke out into a huge grin. “Seriously, Jay? That is amazing!” He reached over, flipping his body so that it straddled Jared’s waist. “I am so proud of you babe!” Jensen leaned down, grabbing Jared’s face and kissing it passionately. 

Jared broke away, laughing as Jensen fell on top of him, his arms encircling the other man’s body. “Wait. I thought you were advocating for sleep.” 

Jensen smiled. “Excuse me Counselor, but I have had a change of heart.” He leaned back, a wicked gleam in his eye. “I think I would rather celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
